Even villains need love
by KerryAnne
Summary: Transformed into his worst nightmare, a turtle, Shredder seeks to use his new identity to his advantage and learn the Turtles' secrets in order to eradicate them, but unexpectedly love blossoms. Will he allow himself to be romanced or will he follow his evil agenda?
1. Shredder

Leo's 16

Raphael's 15

Mikey's 14

Don's 14

When Shredder's transformed, he's 17

Shredder woke up one morning after partying late into the night. The occasion being his thirty-sixth birthday, with a raging headache and a desire to upchuck. Getting up slowly, he rubbed his throbbing temple and, en route, to the bathroom, caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and shrieked in amazement and revulsion. Instead of his handsome face, a forest green face with hazel eyes peered back at him. I'm seeing things, he thought. Surely? He glanced down at himself and saw that he now had three fingers and two toes. Oh, hell. I've been turned into my worst nightmare! A frigging turtle, he thought. What the heck am I going to do? I can't be seen like this and just when I landed a date with Juanita too! I'm going to be sick! I don't want to be a damn turtle. How am I going to explain this to everyone?

A knock sounded at the bedroom door. "Boss," Bebop said. "Time to get up."

"Um, take the day off," Shredder said and startled, hearing his new high pitched feminine voice. Fucking great, he thought acerbically. I'm not only a turtle. I'm a female turtle. Can things possibly get any worse?

"You okay, boss?" Rocksteady asked from beside Bebop. "You sound odd."

"I have a cold," Shredder said. "I'm just going to spend the day in bed."

"Want us to get you anything?"

"No. Just go."

"Okay. We're going to go play video games in our rooms. Come on, Bebop!"

Fuck, Shredder thought. What am I going to do? I know I'll go outside for a walk. Maybe an idea will come to me. Donning a long rain coat and a hat, Shredder went outside.

XXX

Shredder hadn't gone far , when he saw two blonde and brawny thugs hot wiring a car in broad daylight. He pulled down his fedora and tried to walk past, pretending he hadn't seen anything, when one pulled out a switchblade, approached him and said, "Hey, shorty, give us your dough, or else you're gonna get this!"

"Eat dirt!" Shredder snarled, baring his teeth, hazel eyes flashing, and, forgetting he was a turtle, discarded his trench coat and hat and got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa. What the heck are you? A giant turtle or something?" thug number two asked in incredulity. "Or an alien from another planet?"

"Come closer and you'll find out!" Shredder hissed, advancing.

"I'm not scared of no shell back!" thug number two said, leaving the car and joining his pal. "Bring it on."

Shredder leaped high into the air and, kicking his legs out, knocked them both flat onto the ground, winding them. However, twelve more men soon joined their friends, and, outnumbered, Shredder soon found himself on the losing end. He fought bravely, but soon tiring, he was picked up like a rag doll by a brown haired goon and thrown into a wall, his shell hitting it with a loud crack and his eyes sliding shut, he slumped down onto the ground in a heap. Another goon then picked him up, and opening a manhole, threw his prone body down the shaft.

XXX

Raphael muttered angrily, his fists clenched, his green eyes blazing, as he navigated the sewer tunnels. After yet another feud with Leo, he'd stomped off out of the lair, needing to cool down. Who the fuck does Leo think he is, he wondered? Always actin' like he's better than us. Well, he ain't! I'm so fuckin' tired of his bull shit and one day I'm gonna smash his face in and show him who's the better turtle! Whoa. What have we here? Stopping, Raphael gazed down at Shredder and thought, wow, another turtle. Thought we were the only ones. And judgin' by the shape of the plastron, it's a girl. Wow. A girl turtle and with matin' season comin' up, my prayers have been answered! Means I don't gotta lose my virginity ta my brothers. I can have a girl. A real girl. Looks like she's been injured. Poor thing. Cuts and bruises on her legs and plastron. Gonna take her home and nurse her and then I'm gonna make her mine.

Raphael gently lifted Shredder into his arms and headed back to the lair.

XXX

No one was about when Raphael arrived home and he took Shredder into his room, placing him onto the bed. Then he went off to the infirmary in search of bandages, cotton wool, cloths and warm water. Returning a few minutes later, he approached the bed and gently began to wipe the blood off of Shredder, while admiring the curves and contours of his body. "Yer gorgeous," Raphael whispered. "I wonder where ya come from and what yer story is. Why would anyone wanna hurt ya? Oh, wait. Yer a turtle like me and they thought ya a freak. Well, no one's gonna hurt ya again, babe. Ya have me now." Raphael wrapped bandages around Shredder's wounds on his legs and plastron, and tenderly stroked his cheek. "Yer safe, baby," he said. "Man, her lips look so soft and invitin'. I wonder what they'd be like ta kiss." He bent down, nuzzled his beak into Shredder's neck and thought, she smells like peaches. Love this. Then, he pressed a kiss to Shredder's lips and thought, wow, she definitely tastes like peaches too. I could kiss her forever and never tire.

Hazel eyes flickered open and forest green hands reached up, pushing Raphael away, as he leant in for another kiss. I'm going to be ill, Shredder thought, furiously wiping his lips. I've been kissed by one of the turtles. The brute, Raphael! My day really has gone to hell! "Back off!" he snapped, glaring at Raphael, who threw his hands up in apology.

"I'm sorry," Raphael said. "Ya just looked so cute and I...Please accept my apology. It won't happen again unless ya want it ta."

Hmm. Maybe I could use my new body after all, Shredder thought. Learn the turtles' secrets, tell my men where these creatures are and have them eradicated. Use my womanly charm on Raphael and he'll soon tell me all his deepest secrets. Great idea. "That's all right," Shredder said sweetly. "It was just a shock and we don't even know one another yet. Why don't you tell me who you are and where I am, huh?"

"Ya go first."

"Well, I don't have a name. I was a product of an experiment and called freak and thing and everything horrible under the sun and they did terrible things to me too. It was awful," Shredder said and a choke escaped his throat. I'm a great actress. I think he's buying my story, Shredder thought,

"Was it Bishop?" Raphael asked. "Fucker hurt us too."

"Yes. He hurt me so badly."

"Well, you're safe now. Ya have me and I'm gonna protect ya, okay? Don't cry, sweet girl. I found ya and yer safe in my home now and ya can stay here as long as ya like."

"Okay," Shredder sniffed. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna call ya Mona Lisa after the painting. I love it and think she's stunning. Ya are too," Raphael said, and blushed. "If ya don't mind me sayin'."

"You're so kind and what's your name?"

"Raphael, but my friends call me Raph."

"I like it. It's so manly and suits you."

Raphael's plastron swelled at the compliment and said, "Well, thank ya, Mona. I think we're gonna get on great."

"Where are we?"

"The sewers. I'm sorry it ain't somewhere flashier. A girl like ya deserves the best."

"I don't mind. It has you," Shredder said and reached for Raphael's hand.

Raphael grinned, took it and said, "That it does. Smells and is damp, but it's home."

"No place like home, huh?"

"Yeah. It'll do for now, but I got plans. Someday, I'm gonna leave. Even if it's another sewer I make my home in. I can't be here forever. Need ta make my own life. Tired of…."

"Raphael!" Leo called from outside his bedroom. "I can smell you in there and who are you talking to?"

"Fuck off, Leo!"

Leo opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw the female turtle in Raphael's bed, holding his hand. Composing himself, Leo narrowed his eyes and said, "Who are you?"

Raphael removed his hand and said, "Her name's Mona Lisa and she's my friend. Mona, this is my brother, Leo. Now, get the hell outta my room, Leo!"

Leo crossed his arms and said, "You can't bring home strange people, Raph. What if she's trouble and reveals our location to people?"

"Excuse me," Shredder said. "I'm here and you have nothing to worry about. Raphael found me injured and brought me home. I'll leave when I'm better. I really….."

"Leo," Raphael said. "She's one of us and was also tortured by Bishop. Come on. She's sweet and…."

"You're letting your hormones rule you, Raph!" Leo accused irately.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout, Leo?" Raphael demanded crossly.

"Would you feel so strongly if she was a male turtle?"

"Yeah!" Raphael growled. "I would! Because I don't want anyone ta be tortured, Leo. Come on. Let her stay. She has nowhere ta go and she can sleep in my room. I don't mind. If we don't help her, Leo, those humans could find her again and hurt her. Do ya wanna live knowin' that happened and ya could have prevented it?"

This is fun, Shredder thought. Leonardo and Raphael fighting over me. And Leonardo doesn't want me to stay. Hmm. Is it really because he thinks I'm trouble or because he's afraid he'll succumb to my charms. I'm positive it's the latter. He has been checking me out when he thinks Raphael isn't looking.

Leo wrestled with his emotions. Damn, she's pretty and I'd like to know her, he thought, but something also tells me she could be trouble. Yet Raph's also right. If we don't help her, she could be captured. He sighed and said, "Fine, Mona. You can stay, but there are some ground rules. The most important one being no sexual intercourse. I have three brothers. Don and Mikey will meet you later. We've all pledged abstinence and we intend to keep it that way. Isn't that right, Raphael?"

"Um, yeah," Raphael said, while thinking, hell no. Ya may be a monk, Leo, but I ain't gonna stay one. Me and Mona have chemistry and I wanna get laid.

"Got it, Leo," Shredder said. "What else?"

"No alcohol, no smoking, no narcotics of any kind."

"In other words, life is gonna be a drag," Raphael said. "Leo's the boss. But hey, we can play video games, read, watch movies. Ya like movies, Mona?"

"No pornographic books or movies!" Leo said. "Or I'll toss them out, like I did with your stash, Raphael!"

"See how dull my life is?" Raphael said. "Ruled by the monk. Ya done with yer lecture, Leo? Ya can see yerself out!"

Leo bristled and said, "Curfew is at eleven if you go out and if we patrol, return home before dawn. We always eat our meals together and we share the chores, which reminds me. Raphael, it's your turn to vacuum the entire lair and mop. I'll see you later, Mona. One other thing. Raphael, your new BFF, well mating season always hits him hardest and first!" Leo said with a smirk and left.

"My life blows," Raphael huffed.

"Um, mating season?" Shredder said, intrigued.

"Yeah," Raphael said. "Matin' season. Hits us 'bout twice a year, Mona. Our hormones go nuts. Usually, we use our hands and go away somewhere, so that we don't do anythin' improper. Don't worry. I won't touch ya, okay? I can behave and control myself contrary ta what old stick-in-the mud says. I'd never hurt ya."

"When does it start?"

"Tomorrow. Ya hungry? What do ya like?"

"Surprise me, Raph. By the way, you're sexy and those green eyes of yours are beautiful."

Raphael ducked his head in embarrassment, his cheeks reddened, and said, "I'll be back now, Mona."

Yes, Shredder thought. I'm well on the way to winning Raphael's heart, but in order to learn the most secrets, I have to win Leo's too. And with mating season coming up and hormones going wild, that could work in my favor. No man can resist a woman, even prim and proper Leo, when he's randy. I defy him to prove me wrong.


	2. All's fair in love and war

Raphael entered the kitchen and wondered what to make "his" girl. He looked in the cupboards, but finding them almost bare, he huffed in disappointment. Casey and April hadn't delivered the groceries yet. Glancing in the fridge, it was the same thing. All he could find was half a jellybean and hot fudge pizza, one of Mikey's insane creations. _Hope she likes that. Ain't nothin' ta drink, but water. Man, I hope the groceries come soon._ Raphael heated up the pizza, placed it on a plate and got a glass of water, and was heading back to his room, when he saw Mona in the corridor. "I was just bringin' ya somethin' ta eat, Mona," he said.

"That's sweet, but let's eat in the lounge. Don't want crumbs on the bed."

"All right," Raph replied. _I really hope she likes it. It ain't gourmet, but it's all we got right now._

XXX

"I'm sorry, Mona," Raphael said, as Mona studied the contents of the plate, her eye ridges quirked. "But we don't have much ta eat, because our friends haven't brought the groceries and we can't exactly go do the shoppin' ourselves, ya know."

"What is it?"

"Jellybean and hot fudge. It ain't bad, really," Raphael said, as his stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten since the previous evening and he was famished, but it didn't matter. He could survive on water until Casey and April arrived. Mona needed to eat and that was his priority.

"I've never had it before."

"Pizza or this concoction?"

"This… Who in their right minds would think of this creation?"

"My bro, Mikey. Hey, it really is good. Ya should eat before it gets cold," Raphael said, ignoring the hunger pangs.

"Not alone. We can share and you can tell me more about yourself." Shredder worked hard to hide the desperation in his voice. The pizza had to be one of the most ridiculous and foulest looking dishes he had ever seen.

"Ya sure?"

"Course I am. Go ahead, Raph."

Hearing her soft and melodious voice say his name made him feel all gooey, as they walked over to the couch and sat down, the plate between them. _I barely know her, but I'm fallin' for her hard. And she seems ta like me too. My brothers better back off._

Mona picked up a piece of pizza, and trying not to gag, took a bite. "Um, you were right, Raph. This is delicious," she lied.

"Told ya," said Raphael and took a large bite of his piece, munching loudly. "Mikey makes all kinds of things, and not just pizza. Everythin' from roasts ta bakin'. He loves it."

"And you?"

"I ain't bad and can rustle up simple things. Donnie can just about warm up soup, and Leo? Ya don't want him in the kitchen. He's terrible and burns everythin'."

"I heard that," Leo said, entering the lounge. "It wasn't my fault! The toaster had a vendetta with me."

"Toasters are inanimate objects, lame-o-nardo, and can't fight," Raphael replied, and rolled his green eyes. "Anyway, me and Mona are talkin', so why don't ya go meditate or somethin'?"

Leo ignored his brother, plopped down onto an armchair and said, "So, Mona, where do you come from?"

"Bishop's lab. I was an experiment and I escaped, like I said."

"How old are you? Have you heard of the Shredder? Do you know the Kraang?"

"What is this? Interrogation Mona day?" Raphael snapped. "Leo, she told ya she doesn't know them. Why can't ya just relax? Mona's cool and she ain't no threat."

"I'm seventeen," Mona said. "And I don't know those people. Who are they?"

"Shredder's a sociopath, who wears a cape and a steel mask," Raphael explained. "He's a sadistic bastard, who wants ta kill us. He's captured us many times and done the most despicable things: cold water torture, electrocution, beatings, starvation. We all suffer from nightmares. Last time, we nearly lost Leo. He was comatose for a few weeks and we didn't think he'd wake up. It…We've seen more horrors than ya can imagine," Raphael added, blinking back tears at the memories.

"And why does Shredder detest you so much?" Mona asked.

"He has a feud with our Sensei," Leo said. "He was in love with Tang Shen, but she loved our Sensei and they married and had a baby. He didn't like that and swore vengeance. Tang Shen died and Sensei came to the US. It's a long story, but he bought us from a pet store, we all somehow stepped in ooze and transformed into what we are now. He became a rat. Our Sensei decided to teach us ninjitsu to defend ourselves, knowing we needed to, because of our appearance. We do that, help stop crime and foil Oroku Saki's wicked plans."

"This Oroku Saki sounds like a nutter," Mona said, trying hard not to break the plate in her hand in rage. "What a petty thing to be mad about."

"Ya have no idea," Raphael said. "We ain't seen him in some time, though. Maybe he's polishin' his face," he added and laughed. "But seriously, we know he'll appear sometime, so we're always vigilant. We'll be ready and one day we'll defeat him for good and put his head on a spike for all ta see."

"Right," Leo said. "That day can't come soon enough."

Mona was about to ask something further, but before she could say anything. "Holy guacamole!" a voice shouted animatedly. She looked over and saw the two youngest Hamato brothers enter the room.

Mikey hurried into the lounge excitedly, flanked by Donnie, as he saw Mona. They'd been in Donnie's lab. "Why didn't you two tell us we had company?" he asked.

"Because **_we_** don't," Raphael hissed, laying a hand on Mona's arm. " ** _I_** do."

"Did she say that she's yours?" Leo asked, with a slight hint of accusation in his voice.

"Not exactly," Raphael admitted. "But she likes me and says I have lovely eyes."

Mona watched the brothers argue, merriment shining in her eyes. _What fun. They're bickering over me. It'll be easier than I thought to get them to turn on each other._

"Big whoop," Don said, ogling Mona. "A compliment doesn't mean she's yours, Raphie. She was probably just being nice."

"Don't call me that!" Raphael growled, his eyes blazing.

"Raphie! Raphie!" Mikey shrieked. "She's not yours if she hasn't said so. We all stand a chance."

"I'm gonna pound ya," Raphael snarled, and bared his teeth. "Ya know I hate that nickname."

"I bet if Mona called you that, you'd love it," Leo said.

"What kind of name is Mona anyway?" Mikey said and snorted contemptuously.

"I named her that!" Raphael roared. "Ain't nothin' wrong with it."

"It's bland and so borin'," Mikey said. "She needs something prettier that suits her."

"I like Vivienne," Leo said.

"I like Donna," Donnie said.

"Mona's fine, ain't it, babe?" Raphael whined, gazing at Mona. "Ya liked it."

"I really don't care what my name is," Mona said. "Raph…."

"Lisa, Lauren, Olivia….I know," Mikey said, his eyes shining. "Belle. It means beauty and it's perfect. Better than old fashioned Mona Lisa. I mean, really. What were you thinking, Raph?"

"Fuckin' shut it, Mikey!" Raphael said furiously, pissed off Mikey was interfering. "Mona…"

"Belle then!" Mona said in exasperation, wanting the topic to be over and done with. It made no difference to her what they called her, because she wouldn't be living with it for long. "I'll accept whatever if you guys will stop arguing. It's just a name."

"It's not just a name," Donnie said. "Names define you and stay with you. Belle's so pretty. Great choice, Mikey."

"Thanks."

"It works," Leo said.

"Whatever," Raphael said and crossed his arms, his eyes stony. _Fuckin' Mikey may have won this round; her preferrin' Belle. But he won't win her as his mate. She's all mine._

"Don't be a sore loser, Raph," Don said.

"Come here and say it ta my face, brainiac," Raphael said irately. "I ain't sore 'bout it. So she likes Belle. Big deal. Belle still likes me and will be my mate!"

"Belle, who do you want as your mate?" Leo suddenly asked, surprising her.

"Excuse me?" the newly renamed Belle said in surprise. "Mate? I don't even know you guys well, and you're talking bonding."

"Well, I know it's me," Raphael said smugly. "Has ta be. I'm hot, have a huge dick and…."

"An ego to boot!" Leo said and glared at him. "And a vicious temper. I'd be better for you. I'm cool, strong, macho…."

"An ass kisser and Space Heroes dork," Raphael added. "And borin'. All ya do is meditate. She'd be bored shitless."

Belle watched in stunned silence. A while ago, the turtles were acting like mindless love-struck fools, but now they were behaving like lunatics. It was as if they were fighting over who got the TV remote, which was now her.

Leo scowled at Raphael and said, "Bet I'd be better in bed."

"Yeah, right?" Raphael said and snorted. "Ya'd mutter yer Captain Ryan shit and try ta woo her with that! What a spaz!"

"Ignore the clowns," Mikey said, coming up to Belle, as Leo and Raph argued. "I'm funny and you'd have great fun with me, Belle."

"Yeah. We all laugh at ya, Mikey," Raphael said and chuckled. "Yer a dork and a kiddie's pool is ta deep for ya."

"I'm not stupid!" Mikey said crossly, blue eyes flashing.

"They are all lame, Belle," Don said. "You and I could be wonderful together and have the most amazing conversations. You like science and documentaries? How about a scintillating conversation on ornithology or maybe trigonometry?"

"How 'bout ya shut up, ya walkin' encyclopaedia!" Raphael demanded. "She'd be even more bored with ya than Leo. She needs a real man, like me," Raphael added and sucked in his gut, proudly flexing and showing off impressive muscles. He worked hard to maintain them with his fanatical work outs. "See, Belle. I'm built like a machine. Rock solid and can protect ya. Ya don't want these pipsqueaks."

"Pipsqueaks!" Leo hissed, his eyes blazing. "Want to spar, Raph? Bet I will beat you! I usually do!"

"Yer on!" Raphael shouted, rising to his feet, unable to resist a challenge.

Belle watched the arguing brothers in amazement. It had been hilarious at first, but now she was starting to get nervous. It seemed the longer the brothers stared at her, the more testosterone driven they got. She remembered what the red clad turtle had said about their mating season and she could only guess that was why they were acting so ridiculous. _The bickering isn't funny anymore. Have to escape and fast before mating season starts. I don't want to be their mate even if Raphael's sexy. What the hell? Did I just say my enemy is sexy? I must be losing it. I'm going home and maybe Stockman will return me to normal._

By now, Leo and Raphael had their weapons out and were fighting. Mikey and Don were watching them, so no one noticed when Belle slipped out of the lair as fast as she could. She ran through the tunnels until she found a manhole, climbed up the ladder and out into the sunshine, heading for home.

 _What a lucky escape. I was almost their mate. That would have been so revolting!_

 **A/N Storyseeker's offered to be my Beta for the rest of the story. Thanks very much to him for his patience and incredible ideas.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I received some unexpected news that I need an eye op and have understandably been devastated. I'm only in my thirties. The op's on the 28 September and I'm terrified. Anyway, you will get updates, but until the op is over, not as often. My doc expects me to make a full recovery within two days and no complications and he's a fantastic and kind surgeon. I'm grateful. When I'm all better updates will be far more frequent.**

 **Thanks to you all, especially you, Rach, for being such a wonderful friend. Wish you lived closer.**


	3. A damsel in distress

Belle reached the place she'd called home for years and went inside. _Good to be back. Now to find Stockman!_

"Well, well. What have we here?" a male voice said. "Looks like one of them shell backs."

"Time to toitalize!" another male voice with a Russian accent said.

Belle glanced up and saw Bebop and Rocksteady brandishing their guns. "No, no!" she said. "You morons! It's me, your boss!"

"Ya think we were born yesterday?!" Rocksteady snapped, stepping closer. "You're a turtle!"

"Yes, but…."Belle said.

"What's going on here?" another male voice said.

Belle recognized Tiger Claw's voice and saw him enter the room. "We were just about to vaporize that turtle," Bebop explained. "It says it's our boss. I mean, really? Does it look like our boss? Come on. Time to say your prayers, turtle!"

"Let me explain!" Belle said. "I really am your boss. I can prove it. I…"

Tiger Claw scratched his chin thoughtfully and said, "It sounds like a female turtle. Listen to its higher pitched voice. And if it's a turtle, then maybe it knows the other turtles and we could use this to our advantage. Maybe it's their girlfriend. Do you know those green freaks?"

"I am your boss!" Belle shrieked. "I just look like a turtle. Get me Stockman right now!"

"You won't get any sense out of her," Rocksteady said and frowned. "We're wasting our time. Let's just blow her away!"

"I said no!" Tiger Claw said and growled. "Tie her up and I'll call those freaks. They'll come rescue their precious girly, and we'll annihilate them once and for all."

Belle made for the door, but Tiger Claw was swifter. He leaped into the air, landing in front of her and kicked out with his superior muscular leg, which sent her crashing to the ground, and pinned her down with her hands behind her back, as Rocksteady and Bebop tied her up. Tiger Claw grinned, as they walked Belle to a cage and locked her inside. "Don't worry," he sneered. "Your boyfriends will soon be here. You'll be able to shout one last word to them before they're all exterminated and then it'll be _your_ turn. Our boss indeed. What crap! Come on, boys. We need to call those freaks."

"They're not my boyfriends!" Belle shrieked in rage and terror. She didn't give a shit that the turtles were going to die, but knowing her own death was imminent petrified her. _Maybe I should never have come home after all and have stayed in the sewers!_

XXX

Back in the sewers, Raphael had Leo pinned to the ground, his sai at Leo's throat, when Mikey, realizing that Belle was gone, piped up, "Uh. You guys? The babe's gone."

Green eyes met Mikey's blue eyes, as Raphael picked up his sai, climbed off of Leo and said, "What do ya mean?"

"She must have split, while you were fighting," Don guessed.

"She can't have gone far," Raphael said. "Let's go look for her."

"It's daylight, Raph," Leo said, standing up. "We can't."

"So we're just gonna let her walk away, is that it, Fearless? And lose our chance at love? She needs us, Leo. How is she gonna defend herself with all those humans? What if they kidnap her and take her ta a lab and experiment on her? It would be yer fault, because ya didn't let us search for her!"

"That's unfair, Raph!"

"No! Bein' stuck down here with you guys is fuckin' unfair. Matin' season is comin' up. Ya know what happens durin' matin' season if there ain't no females around?"

Leo's eyes flew wide in horror at the thought, and he said, "We'll search the tunnels first and then go topside." He wished Splinter was here to help, but he was away on a retreat with the Ancient One and wouldn't be back for some time.

"What happens during mating season if there aren't any females?" Mikey asked naively. Because he was a bit younger than the others, he hadn't experienced mating season yet and was clueless. He'd asked what was going on when his brothers started acting weird and had locked themselves in their rooms, but his questions up until then had gone unanswered.

"Males look for other alternatives," Don said. "Other males."

"Ew!" Mikey said, wrinkling his beak in revulsion. "I don't want that. We're brothers!"

"Neither do we!" Raphael said. "So, we gotta find that chick pronto or I ain't gonna be able ta control myself and ya know how fuckin' huge my cock is? It can do real damage."

"I get the message already!" Leo said crossly. "No need to be so crass, Raphael. And thanks for that gross mental image. Let's go!"

"Hello turtles!" a male voice boomed, startling everyone.

"It sounds like it's coming from the lab!" Don said.

"How could an intruder get in here, Don?" Leo asked. "We have excellent security."

Don didn't answer and rushed to his lab, quickly followed by his brothers.

XXX

Don went to his PC and saw Tiger Claw's face on the monitor. "Hello, Donatello," Tiger Claw said. "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

"What do ya want, kitty?" Raphael demanded, his green eyes flinty and his arms crossed.

"Always to the point, aren't you, Raphael?" Tiger Claw said. "Well, it is pointless dragging it out, but then again it is fun keeping you in suspense. I have something of yours."

Tiger Claw stepped away from the monitor and the brothers could see a cage behind him, a familiar figure inside.

"Belle!" Raphael yelled, uncrossing his arms and clenching his fists, his eyes blazing. "If ya've harmed that girl in any way, I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Always so temperamental," Tiger Claw replied. "You boys want her? Come and get her! We're at my boss's place. The Foot Headquarters. You don't, and she'll be fish food. Oh, and I bet you're wondering how I hacked your PC, Donatello." He smiled evilly at them and added, "A true hacker never reveals his secrets. Sayonara!"

"You bastard!" Leo shouted, waving his fists at the villain.

"It's a trap," Mikey figured. "And it's daylight. What are we going to do? We wait and they'll kill her. We go and we could be kidnapped by mad scientists and humans."

"We go!" Raphael said. "Belle's countin' on us."

"Mikey's right," Don said. "It is a trap. What do you think, Leo?"

"I…"

"Ya can't be serious, Fearless?" Raphael said incredulously. "Yer debatin' what ta do! That sweet chick needs us, Leo, and have ya forgotten matin' season? Ya want my dick up yer ass? Maybe ya secretly do."

"No!" Leo said vehemently. "Absolutely not! You talk about that so much, Raph, maybe you're gay!"

"Hey, hey!" Raphael snarled. "I ain't fuckin' gay! I like girls!"

"Guys, remember Belle?" Don chimed in, reminding them. "You guys can fight later. Honestly, you two act like a married couple sometimes."

Raphael crossed his arms and glowered at Don. "Only one I wanna marry is Belle. Leo would drive me up the pole."

"Another reference to your dick?" Leo quipped. "You really want me, don't you, Raph?"

Green eyes flashed. "Not funny, Leo. Yer my bio bro! If I were ever gay, it'd have ta be Mikey or Don!"

"Hey, hey. Don't involve me in your love spats," Mikey said furiously.

"Belle!" Don said in exasperation, rubbing his face. "Enough already!"

"All right," Leo said. "Put on your disguises and stay in the shadows."

"Bet Belle will let me fuck her later," Raphael said, needing the last word.

His brothers chose to ignore him and headed to their bedrooms to don their disguises.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, disguised in long trench coats, they were topside. The streets were relatively quiet, as they made their way to the Foot Headquarters. Raphael gnashed his teeth, as he thought about _his_ Belle and what she must be feeling. Scared, despondent, wondering if she'd ever see them again. _We're on our way, sweetheart. Don't ya worry. We'll save ya and then I'm gonna love ya, like ya deserve._

Reaching their destination, Leo pressed a finger to his lips and said, "Be stealthy. Raph and I'll take the front. You guys take the back. Got it? And, Raph? Only charge when I say."

"Whatever ya say, Fearless. Let's go already!" Raphael said impatiently.

"Got it," Don said. "Come on, Mikey."

Mikey and Don went to the back, while Leo and Raphael undressed, leaving the trench coats on the ground. They entered the pitch dark building, trying to stay calm. "It's too quiet," Raphael said. "I don't like it."

"Shh!" Leo warned.

Suddenly, the lights went on and the brothers were able to pick out Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady and several Foot. Belle was in Bebop's arms, still tied up, frustration and what he perceived as despair on her face.

Raphael's face darkened and his hands instinctively went to his sai in his obi. "Belle, ya okay?"

"Greeting, turtles," Tiger Claw said. "You've come."

"Help me!" Belle sobbed. "Please!" While she truly looked like she was sobbing, Belle was anything but. She knew she had to escape, and for now her best bet was relying on the turtles' help. What better way to than to play the weeping damsel in distress?

"Let me at them, Leo!" Raphael roared, her sobs piercing his heart.

"Hand her over," Leo said firmly, placing a hand on Raphael's arm, telling him to check his rage.

"I don't think so," Tiger Claw replied. "I've thought about things and I…"

"When we gonna exterminate them?" Bebop demanded.

Tiger Claw shot him a dirty look and said, "I'm in charge, pig face. Shut it! Leonardo, I believe we can discuss things. We are both reasonable beings, unlike that brute," he said and pointed at Raphael. "And we can make a deal that'll benefit us both."

"We'll never make a deal with ya," Raphael growled and bared his teeth. "Give us Belle now!"

Tiger Claw ignored the outburst and said, "On the contrary, you will. You clearly are fond of this girl. Give us Splinter and you can have her."

"You're despicable!" Leo shouted.

"I know," Tiger Claw said and grinned. "Flattery will get you nowhere, though. I want an answer now."

"Ya sick fuck!" Raphael yelled.

Leo's gut twisted. What a dilemma! His heart hammered, as he thought of what to do. Finally, he said, "May I have a moment with my brother to confer?"

"Two minutes," Tiger Claw said, inspecting a claw.

Leo turned to Raphael and whispered, "Charge now!"

Raphael immediately charged at Bebop, knocking him to the ground, as Leo now joined by Don and Mikey, fought Tiger Claw. Raphael picked up a snivelling Belle, pressing her close to his plastron.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted, as he fought with Rocksteady.

Without taking his eyes off of Tiger Claw, as he fought with him, Leo yelled, "Raph, take Belle and go now. We'll join you soon. Go!"

Raphael nodded and ran outside, deftly avoiding a couple of Foot. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest manhole, and helped Belle down the shaft and into the safety of the sewers.

"You saved me!" Belle said, with something akin to surprise in her voice.

"Course we would," Raphael said. "That's what we do. Save people, especially those that mean somethin' ta us. Ya okay?"

"I am now. Thank you," Belle said and shivered, still shaken.

"Hey, yer gonna be okay," Raphael said and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. To Belle's disgust, she felt secure and comforted by his embrace, his musk assaulting her nostrils, as she pressed herself against his plastron. _He smells good. So good. Why do I think that? And why do I feel so happy being in his arms? I should hate it. He's still my enemy even if he saved me! And I still want to be human again._

Raphael pulled away and said, "Feel better now?"

"A little. You're so tender, Raphael. One wouldn't think so looking at you."

Raphael chuckled and said, "Yeah, I can be. But I ain't so much around the others, ya know? Gotta maintain my tough guy image."

"You're not really a brute, are you? Just a huge softy."

"Only for those I love. I'd die for them, no questions asked. And I ain't afraid ta show ya my soft side. Speakin' of which, how 'bout we go on a…?"

XXXX

Back at Shredder's place, Mikey threw a smoke bomb and the turtles quickly left, as Tiger Claw and the other villains coughed and spluttered. The brothers hurried down the nearest manhole and soon caught up to Raphael and Belle.

"Hey, guys. You all right?" Leo shouted anxiously, shattering the mood between Belle and Raphael.

The red masked turtle glared at his brothers. He was grateful they were okay, but he was incensed that he'd been interrupted, having been about to ask Belle on a date.

"Belle!" Mikey exclaimed, rushing up to her and throwing his arms around her, making Raphael scowl even more. "You're okay!"

"Course I am!" Belle said, feeling uncomfortable. She pulled away and added, "I'm fine."

"Good," Leo said and heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm so grateful to you all," Belle then added, thinking she ought to give them her gratitude at least. "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"I can think of ways," Raphael said with a smirk and winked.

"Raph!" Leo scolded. "Don't be rude. It's all right, Belle. You don't have to thank us. We're just glad you're okay."

"Oh, can it, Fearless. Ya ain't as noble as ya think."

"Here we go again!" Don said angrily. "Come on, Belle. Mikey and I will walk you home. Don't mind those two. They love one another. Arguing is just their foreplay!"

"What's foreplay?" Mikey asked.

Belle sighed inwardly. _Not again! Maybe death would have been preferable. I'm surrounded by juveniles, especially that Mikey!_

Repulsed by Don's words, Leo and Raphael went silent.

"So, what is foreplay?" Mikey asked.

"You were present in the dojo when Splinter told us, Mikey," Don reminded him. "Why didn't you pay attention? It's kissing, hugging and touching."

"Oh, so every time we hug one another, it's foreplay? No wonder Raph hates it!"

"Ya really are a doofus!" Raphael said, smacking the side of Mikey's head. "No! It's okay ta hug yer brothers and kiss them on the cheek, like at Christmas, but with a lover it's more passionate, ya know, like French kissin' and strokin' one another, which ya do before sex. _That's_ foreplay."

"Ouch!" Mikey said, rubbing his head. "So you and Leo argue before you have sex?"

"NO! We don't fuck, ya fuckin' clown! I'm straight. Don…Forget it. Yer stupid, Mikey, and it's pointless havin' a conversation with ya."

"I'm not stupid, am I, Leo?" Mikey asked tearfully, turning his eyes on Leo.

"Course not," Leo said, wrapping an arm around Mikey. "Raph didn't mean that, did you, Raph?"

"Yeah. I did! Stop babyin' him, Leo! He's a moron and needs ta grow up!"

"You're the one who needs to, you lout. You've upset Mikey. You could have said things…"

"Whoa!" Don interjected, holding up a hand. "Guys, stop. Mikey, don't cry. When we go home, I'll make…"

"Say you're sorry, Raph," Leo demanded.

Belle watched the bickering, dumbfounded. They never stopped. _This is hell. Next time I get a chance, I will escape. This is like a damn circus. Splinter did a poor job of parenting!_

"Raphael," Leo repeated when his brother didn't answer.

"Whatever. Sorry, Mikey," Raphael said in a huff. "See what I live with, Belle? Idiots. A bunch of idiots. I need ta punch somethin'."

Belle didn't answer, inwardly groaning. _Mikey's dumb, Don's too nerdy, Leo acts like a goody two shoes, and Raphael's always angry. Was that sappy stuff he said an act? They're awful. Just damn awful. Maybe mating season won't happen. Still, I suppose it's better than them lusting after me._

"Enough!" the usually placid Don said. "Mikey, Raph said sorry. Let's all go home. Stop crying. We can make pancakes."

"Choc chip?"

"Sure."

XXX

Back home and after a feast of pancakes, Belle said. "I'm pooped. Is there somewhere I can crash?"

"Ya can have my room," Raphael said. "I'll make sure yer safe and warm."

"Raph!" Leo said irately.

"What? I was just bein' nice."

"Sure, sure. You just want to plow the girl!"

"Did Leo just say plow?" Don asked. "Wow. I'm impressed. Where did you learn such dirty language, Leo?"

"What's plow?" Mikey asked, making all three of his brothers shake their heads in frustration.

"I'll take the couch!" Belle said quickly, dreading another feud over her.

"But ya'd be more comfortable with me, Belle," Raphael said.

"The couch is fine!" Belle insisted.

"All right, but if ya change yer mind…"

"I won't!" Belle said firmly.

"I'll get the blankets," Don said, and headed to the linen closet, returning a few minutes later with blankets and pillows. "The lounge sofa unfolds. Let's go there and sort you out."

XXX

The brothers pulled out the sofa, and Belle lay down on it and covered herself with the blankets. Then they stared, taking in her beautiful face. "What?" she said in irritation. "Do I have spinach in my teeth or something?"

"It's just…We kinda would like ta… ya know," Raphael said.

"What, Raphael?" Belle asked, frustrated.

"We were hoping for a goodness kiss," Don explained. "In appreciation for rescuing you." He puckered his lips and added enthusiastically, "You can kiss me first!"

"No way!" Raphael said irately. "I'm first and Belle likes me anyway!"

"Says who?" Leo said. "Didn't hear her say that. You're dreaming. She so likes me."

Belle visibly shivered at the notion, but because they were too busy arguing, nobody noticed. Her first instinct was to of course, shout NO and run off, but with the brothers surrounding her, escape seemed unlikely.

As she watched the bickering, Belle finally got fed up and, resisting the urge to heave, she stood and said, "Fine! I'll kiss you. Just stop this! It's ridiculous." The brothers immediately went silent and rushed to form a queue, straining their necks, as they awaited their promised reward.

Gnashing her teeth in annoyance and revulsion, Belle marched over to Leo and pecked him on the cheek. Then she did the same to Don and Mikey. The trio blushed, shit-eating grins on their faces. Then, it was Raphael's turn.

Taking a deep breath, Belle stood a little on tiptoe to reach his cheek, as she leaned forward to kiss him, but just as she was about to, at the very last moment, he suddenly tugged her close to him, grabbed her face, closed his eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Mm!" Belle squealed, as Raphael dominated her tongue with his own, leading it in a merry dance. She was about to push him off, but found herself melting into the pleasure of the kiss. Part of her screamed to fight back, but despite everything, she found herself eagerly kissing him back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Raphael, despite his inexperience, was a terrific kisser. The others gawked at the couple, insane jealously written all over their faces.

Raphael's left arm then snaked down and began to unbutton the trench coat that Belle had been wearing long before he'd found her and that she still wore, as he continued kissing her. It fell to the floor, leaving Belle completely nude and revealing the mounds that confirmed her gender.

The boys' eyes widened, as they openly stared with dropped jaws. Belle hadn't noticed her boobs when she'd first seen her new figure, because she'd been too distracted by her new face. She'd merely thrown on the trench coat and left, not checking the rest of her body out, and she hadn't taken off the coat at all since.

Raphael opened his eyes, which immediately grew as wide as his brothers' upon seeing her chest, and, unable to resist, he stretched out a hand and cupped a boob between his fingers. He squeezed it tenderly, marvelling at how soft it was.

This action ignited Belle's indignation. She quickly pulled away, slapped his face and cried out, "You perverted beast!"

Raphael rubbed his cheek, still transfixed by her. Then he shrugged and said, "Hey. Ya can't blame a guy for tryin'. Wow. Those melons are awesome. I wanna suck them so bad."

His brothers remained entranced, salivating. Even Leo, the turtle known for being the master of self-control and rules, didn't reproach his obnoxious brother. Self-conscious and pissed off, Belle grabbed her trench coat and her blankets, stalked to the nearest bedroom and pushed a chair against the door, praying it would keep the brothers out.

XXX

She gazed into a mirror and studied her figure for the first time. _Dear God, I have boobs,_ she thought in dismay. She touched them, poking them, wishing it was just a bad dream. _How did I not notice these things? Why do I even have them? Turtles don't._ The reasons were numerous, but it most likely had to do with the mutation. It had clearly merged her with human and turtle DNA, giving her certain parts of both species. _As if I don't have enough to deal with! And these things will definitely drive those moronic reptiles over the edge! Raphael's proof of that!_ Belle clenched her fists at the thought of the beast groping her.

As if on cue, Belle heard the turtles talking on the other side of the door.

"Man, did you see the size of them?"

"See them? I touched them, remember?"

"Why does she have them and we don't?"

"I'd love to get my hands on those bazookas."

Grinding her teeth in infuriation and clenching her fists to resist punching a hole through the door, Belle quickly turned around, climbed onto the bed, lay down and closed her eyes. _That bloody Raphael. Who the hell does he think he is? Twisted beast! Horny ninjas. All of them. I'm in deep shit and I don't know how I'm going to get out of it!_

Belle was right, but the real worrying thing was that if the turtles were horny and perverted now, then what would they be like once mating season began?

 **A/N Poor Belle. Almost feel sorry for her lol.**

 **Thank you, Wolfjade, for your love and support. Back at you. Hugs.**

 **Rach, thanks for always being there.**

 **Thanks to Storyseeker for his advice, friendship and beta' ing.**

 **The procedure's in three weeks, so still expect few updates of my stories until it's over. Once it is, I can be a**

 **writing machine again! I can't wait!**


	4. Belle's scheme

Raphael was on cloud nine after his kiss with Belle and touching her. He'd never gotten so close to a girl before and things he'd only dreamed of seemed possible now. A mate, a family, a life without his brothers. He was certain that Belle could give him that. He just had to convince her that he was the one for her. The only one, because there was no way in hell he'd share her with his brothers. The idea of polyamory sickened him. He knew that turtles in the wild did that, but he had no intention of doing so. She'd only be his and he'd shower her with affection forever and would treat her like a princess. The way she deserved. He was a brute in battle, but to those who knew him well, he had a soft side and he wasn't afraid to show his tender and vulnerable side to her. His mate, his love. His.

He sipped his cocoa, as he sat at the kitchen table and smiled, as he imagined their young. A little girl the spitting image of her beautiful mom. Forest green with hazel eyes and an emerald skinned and green eyed boy, his mirror image. The two of them playing at their parents' feet. Their parents watching them, their hearts swollen with pride and love, Belle gravid with baby number three, her fingers laced between Raphael's and squeezing his hand every now and again to convey her adoration for him. Her mate, her soulmate, her everything, just like she was his. A perfect, happy family. His.

Leo entered the room and said, pulling Raphael from his thoughts, "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothin'," Raphael said gruffly and set his mug down on the table.

"You rarely smile. What's up?"

"Just thinkin'. Ya know what Belle represents, right?"

Leo sat down and nodded, "Hope, family, possibilities that could become a reality."

"Exactly. And each of us wants her and that chance ta have what we've always desired. Love. A romantic love. We're behavin' like love struck teens and fawnin' over her, hopin' she'll pick us and turnin' it into a rivalry for her affection. Even ya have lost yer self-control."

Leo chuckled and said, "She is something special. I can't help it. She makes my shell feel extremely tight." Leo blushed at his admission and said, "Shit. I didn't mean….I like her, I mean….Damn…"

"Leo, it's normal ta have urges. Ya don't gotta feel ashamed. Yer a teenage boy and yer hormones are rampant, okay? So relax. I got them too and I bet Mikey and Donnie do too, but my fear is the rivalry could get outta control and could sever our bonds and all because of a chick, albeit a hot chick, but still. It ain't the way ta act and how ta woo a girl. Actin' like hooligans. It's repulsive and we're better than that! We're treatin' her like a piece a meat. How'd ya feel if it ya were treated like a sex object?"

"What are you saying, Raph? That we stop lusting after her?"

"Just stop bein' so obvious and tryin' ta paw her, okay? Makes her feel uncomfortable."

"How the hell would you know?"

"She locked her door, remember? Huge clue! Yer not the sharpest tool in the box, huh, Leo? I think she's scared of us. Can't blame her. Poor thing. Injured, traumatized and then lusted after by three hideous mutants and a sexy one."

"But I like her and you aren't exactly smooth either, Romeo! You groped her! And excuse me. I'm not ugly!"

"I know. Look, I got aheada myself and I'm gonna apologize ta her, but Leo, trust me. The way we've been actin' isn't gonna win her heart. Well, yer not as hot as me, Leo. Come on. Ya gotta admit I'm the hunk down here. Look at my muscles and bod."

Leo rolled his eyes and said, "And an ego to boot that won't keep her warm in the middle of the night. She needs a strong leader and…."

Belle suddenly appeared, causing Leo's sentence to trail off. She regarded the brothers coolly and said, "The bickering never ends, does it? Raphael has a point, though. You're acting like kids arguing over a toy? Do I fucking look like a toy? Do I? No. I'm a thinking, feeling woman, who knows what she wants. And I don't appreciate being leered at or regarded as a toy. Do you fucking understand?"

"And what is that?" Raphael asked nervously. "Hey. I'm sorry for earlier. I was just excited and….."

"Shut up," Belle barked.

Raphael blinked at her harsh tone and fell silent.

"Tell us," Leo piped up. "You know I'll do whatever you want."

"Yes," Belle said and smirked. "That I do, so this is what I want. I have no interest in Donatello or Mikey. Geek and prankster and probably dull in bed."

"So yer gonna pick me?" Raphael asked, his face lighting up and his eyes shining in happiness. "We did share a moment earlier and…."

"Be quiet, Raphie!" Belle demanded. Raphael went quiet and blushed. Leo snickered at the usage of Raphael's childhood nickname.

Belle had fumed in bed at the way she'd been treated and an idea had hit her. She'd play the brothers at their own hormone driven game, learn their secrets and would then betray them in exchange for a cure by a scientist. Someone had to be able to return her to her normal self. There was no way she'd stay a turtle forever and surrounded by the beasts. The first step was declaring the new normal, which would entail constant friction between the older brothers and which would probably sever their bond. Playing them off against one another, as they constantly sought to be the winner of her heart. The idea of mating with them was repulsive, but it was a means to an end and she'd have to live with it.

Belle smiled sweetly and said, "Actually, yes, Raphie. You're strong, handsome and we have chemistry. I like you very, very much."

Raphael grinned and said, "I knew it. Ya liked me, best, babe. We're gonna be amazin' together. I swear. I'll…."

"But I'd better for you," Leo protested. "You can't be serious, Belle! Raph won't make you happy!"

"But…." Belle began.

Raphael's face fell and he whined, "What do ya mean but? Ya just said ya like me. I don't get it, Belle."

"Raphie, hush, pumpkin, and don't whinge. It's not attractive. You'll be with me, will be my mate and we'll have fun and sex. That's right, but there's a catch….."

"What catch, babe?"

"See. I'm greedy, Raphie. I have the hots for Leo here too and I want him as my mate as well. So you guys have a choice. Share me or I'll make a play for Donatello and Mikey. I'm sure they won't refuse me and my womanly charms," Belle said and smiled serenely. "You have two minutes to decide. Tick tock."

"Ya mean I gotta share my bed and my girl with Fearless?" Raphael yelled, banging his hand down hard on the table and causing his forgotten cocoa to spill. "And see his scrawny ass everywhere I go? Fuck. Yer askin' us a disgustin' thing, Belle, ta share a woman we both like and we ain't fuckin' gay!"

"Hey, hey," Leo snapped. "I'm not so chuffed about seeing your smug mug either, Raph!"

"Tick tock," Belle said. "And do work on that temper, Raphael. It's deplorable!"

"Fuck my temper! Babe, ya don't wanna do this. I swear I'm enough for ya. I'll make all of yer dreams come true. I'll make ya so happy and will give ya all the young ya want and….I'm enough, babe. Please don't do this."

"Time's up," Belle declared, studying a nail. "I'm going to find…."

Leo had been wrestling with the decision. He didn't like sharing his girl with Raphael and found it revolting, but he didn't want to lose her either. Sharing seemed to be the lesser evil, though, and he raised a hand.

"Wait, Belle!" Leo said.

"Yes?" Belle said, raising an eye ridge.

"I accept. I'll share, but it's pointless now. Raphael doesn't want to, so I guess we both lose you."

"I didn't say I didn't wanna," Raphael hissed, his eyes blazing. "But I'm gonna say it now. I like ya, but I ain't that fuckin' desperate that I'd share my girl with my fuckin' bro! I got feelings and my pride too, ya know. I quit, Belle. Ya win, Leo. I'm outta here!"

Raphael bolted out of the room and lair, his heart shattered, tears streaming down his cheeks and ran through the tunnels. _My only shot at love's gone. Hurts real bad. Bet she don't care. How could she offer me such a hurtful proposal like that? And rip my heart out and play with it? How could I have been charmed by such a bitch? I'm a fuckin' fool! No, Leo, is. I got outta there. Maybe I'm the bigger fool. Leo's gonna fuck her and she….I'm gonna stay a virgin forever. What do I do? Tell my pride ta fuck off and go back ta her and accept the deal or stay here and wallow in my despair forever and let Fearless win? Wait. I let Fearless win and he's gonna bed my girl. My girl! No. I can't let that happen!_

Raphael stopped, wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and said resolutely, "Fuck that. She's mine. Not Leo's and I'm gonna make her see I'm the better guy for her. And she's gonna apologize for comin' up with such a shit ultimatum. Oh, and I'm gonna fuck her first and show her what a real man's like! But I won't be brutal, ya know. I'll be tender and sweet and all the things chicks like.

He squared his shoulders and strode back to the lair.

 **A/N Yay. An update.**

 **Raph plans on talking to her and has some demands of his own. What will he ask? And will he be successful in conquering her heart?**


End file.
